


Possessive

by insomniacfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Loke keeps flirting with Y/N. Natsu claims the man in response.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Possessive

"Such a small thing like you,” The wizard cooed, making Y/N blink in surprise. Loke moved so he was practically hovering over him. “I bet you’d be fun to throw around. Could put you in all sorts of positions.”

“Oh, if you keep that up, Loke, Natsu might put you in a few positions,” He chuckled as he heard the fire wizard charging over. “Hey, Babe,” He tried but the pink haired man was already on the other.

“You wanna back off, Pervert!” Natsu snarled at Loke.

The man smiled and put his hands up in defense. “Aw, c’mon! It was just a harmless flirt! Bet you have all sorts of fun with him. Look at how cute and tiny he is.”

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend! So back off,” He snarled, holding Y/N to him protectively, making the man spill his coffee. Natsu blinked and quickly checked his hands. “Not hurt?” He asked softly.

“No, I’m fine,” Y/N sighed, gently pushing his hand away. “Babe, really, I’m fi--” He yelped when Natsu suddenly lifted him up, blushing as he was kissed hard.

Loke gawked as Natsu looked up, snarling, before carrying Y/N out.

Natsu had a determined look on his face, only just barely keeping Y/N quiet. Once they were home, Natsu kicked the door closed behind him and carried him to their bed.

“Natsu?” He asked softly. The dragon blinked at him. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Natsu sighed and rested his head in Y/N’s lap. “You’re mine,” He muttered, blushing a bit. “I hate seeing Loke hit on you just cuz you’re cute.”

“I think he does it to antagonize you too, though,” He chuckled, running a hand through the pink hair. “Babe, I’m alright though. Loke would never do anything more than flirt with me. He’s our friend, remember?”

“I wish he would remember that you’re only friends,” he grumbled, making Y/N chuckle. “I’m serious. I swear, if I wasn’t there, I’d think he’d seduce you.”

Y/N sighed and lifted his chin. “Natsu, my Dragon,” He said lovingly, making Natsu melt a bit. “You’re my only one, alright? No one else.” He kissed his forehead. “Though, I do love when you get kinda possessive of me in front of the guild.”

Natsu smiled and kissed his knees gently, nuzzling happily. “I love you so much, Y/N.” He hummed and smirked, adjusting so Y/N was laying back on the bed. “Gotta claim you though,” He cooed.

Y/N blushed. “N-Natsu?” He mumbled.

Natsu blushed as he pushed up Y/N’s shirt, kissing his chest and stomach lovingly before pressing his palm just over his pelvis. “Maybe I should just breed you.” Y/N went beet red at that. “Make sure everyone knows that I’m the one who fucked you and you have my baby. And then I’ll put another one in you and just keep fucking you so full of cum.”

Y/N blushed and squirmed at that. “N-Natsu, no, that’s--”

“I’m only half serious,” He said, kissing his cheek. “I’ll fill you up, but if you decide you want a baby, that’s up to you. You know I support you no matter what.”

When Natsu kissed him, moving onto the bed and pressing against him, Y/N felt himself melt into the contact, unable to do anything more than squirm and moan. He felt Natsu pressing his erection against him through the clothing, his instinct almost taking over entirely.

“Baby,” Natsu moaned, kissing his neck. Y/N moaned softly. “That’s it. Be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” He whimpered. “Natsu, please.”

“Please what?”

“I want you to fill me up,” He moaned.

Natsu smirked and carefully stripped him down, eying him hungrily. “Oh, look at you,” He praised. “My Baby is so fucking sexy.” He kissed him and gently ran his fingers over Y/N’s sides and hips before gently swiping through his folds. “So wet already?”

Y/N blushed. “Y-You can’t tell me you want to make me pregnant and not expect me to get turned on.”

Natsu smirked and kissed him, dipping a figner into him. “I can’t, can I,” He chuckled, torturing Y/N with his fingers. “You’re so damn sexy though. I wanna see how sexy you’ll look if I fucked you so full you got pregnant. Maybe I can find a way to do that? Fill you up. Make you my mate for life?”

Y/N whimpered and squirmed. “I-I thought I already was,” He mumbled, blushing. “N-Natsu!” He gasped when two fingers suddenly plunged into him, curling and scissoring him open. “Fuck,” He whined.

Natsu smirked. “So fucking sexy. So wet on my fingers,” He hummed, kissing his neck. “Maybe I should get a mirror by the bed. You can watch how I fuck you full of cum. How I make your pussy clench. How I can make you squirt like a little slut.” He hummed happily as Y/N mewled and rocked his hips at that. “That’s it, Baby. So fucking sexy. Love how you try and milk yourself on my fingers.”

“Natsu, this isn’t fucking fair!” He moaned, reaching down to strip the fire wizard down. Natsu grabbed his wrists with his free hand, pinning them over his head as he slid a third finger into him. Y/N moaned and whined. “Natsu, please!”

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his thumb against his clit, his pride swelling as he watched the way Y/N’s eyes rolled back. “Please what? Gotta use your words, Baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me! Natsu, please, please, please fuck me already. I need it. I need it now,” He whined, shaking.

Natsu snarled and pulled away entirely, watching Y/N pout and look to him in desperation. He happily licked his fingers clean, growling as he watched Y/N press his thighs together.

“I’ll need to drink up everything you give me,” He snarled before stripping down. He adjusted the scarf so it fell behind him as he crawled over Y/N. He barely gave the smaller man a moment to adjust before he pushed into him so suddenly. It was the way Y/N moaned happily at being fill that made the fire wizard practically purr with pleasure before he finally began to thrust into him.

Y/N moaned and whined, clinging to Natsu and hiding his face into the scarf. He cried out his name happily and rocked his hips in response, blushing as Natsu’s hands slid under him and gripped his ass, pulling him into his lap. 

The wizard thrust harder into him and made sure to keep his hips angled. He smirked at the way Y/N’s face contorted in pleasure before hiding into his neck again. “So fucking cute,” He moaned. “So fucking cute how you get all shy even when you’re being fucked. I love you so fucking much, Y/N.”

“Natsu,’ He gasped. “I love you too. I love you so much, fuck yes!” He moaned, his legs wrapping tighter around him before kissing his jaw and nipping gently.

Natsu groaned and dropped him onto the bed, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his hips up as he slid back into him. He nudged his legs with his knees, pressing himself deeper into Y/N. “That’s it, Baby. Arch your fucking back and take it.”

Y/N gasped and moaned as Natsu’s free hand moved between his legs and rubbed his clit. He blushed and moaned as the pleasure intensified. “N-Natsu!”

“Cum for me. Let’s get that womb of yours nice and ready for your breeding!” He moaned, rubbing his fingers faster and pinching gently. He moaned loudly as Y/N’s orgasm hit all at once. Natsu bit Y/N’s shoulder as he snarled, smirking as he felt the skin break. He felt Y/N jerk and rock back against him. “Like that? Like when I mark you up, Baby?”

“Yes,” he moaned, dropping his head into the blankets as tears began to fall down from the intensity of the pleasure. “Natsu, please,” He begged.

“No. Not done with you, Baby. Gonna make sure you are really fucking ready for me,” He hummed, licking at the bite mark before kissing his neck. He moaned. “So fucking wet around me. Baby, you make me wanna fucking fuck you right in the middle of the guild.”

“N-No!” Y/N whined, blushing more.

Natsu turned his head and kissed him, soothing his anxious mind as he rolled his hips. “Then don’t let Loke flirt with you again or I’ll make sure everyone knows who you fucking belong to,” He snarled.

“Y-Yes, Sir. Yes, Natsu! Fuck!” He moaned as Natsu’s fingers pinched his clit again. His eyes began to water as Natsu bit again at his neck, making him shake. “Natsu, please, please, I wanna cum, fuck!” he rasped out, pressing back against the wizard and arching his back, practically presenting himself for his boyfriend. “It...fuck!”

“Say it,” Natsu snarled.

“It feels so fucking good,” He whined loudly.

“Fuck yes,” He moaned. “Bet it feels better than that bastard ever fucking will! Say it!”

Y/N blushed and moaned, hiding his face in the blankets for a moment before Natsu spanked him. “Fuck!” He moaned loudly. “Natsu, fu-fuck, you feel b-better than Lo-Loke ever will!”

Natsu smirked and gripped his hips, angling just right to force Y/N to orgasm again, relishing in the way the tears of pleasure fell down his face. “That’s it, Baby. Keep cumming on my cock. Be so good for me, and cum for me. Fuck, fuck,” He moaned, gripping his hips tightly.

Y/N gasped and moaned, blushing more as he felt Natsu. “Please, N-Natsu, fill me-me up!” He stammered, surprised he could even speak.

Natsu groaned and shook, pushing as deep as he could into Y/N and let out a shout as he began to orgasm. He gasped and moaned, thrusting his hips quickly into him. He relished in the cry Y/N let out as he forced him to orgasm again.

“That’s--Fuck, Baby!” Natsu gasped, rocking his hips before he finally stopped, keeping himself pressed inside him. He panted softly, watching Y/N before grabbing the pillow and sliding it under his hips. “Don’t spill a drop,” He snarled as he slowly pulled out.

Y/N blushed and whined softly as he felt the wizard pull away. His cheeks reddened as he could feel the seed beginning to leak out, whimpering softly.

Natsu smirked and gently spread him open with his thumbs, watching the thick liquid spill out of him slowly. “What’d I just say, Baby,” He hummed, gently rubbing his clit. At Y/N’s whimper, he smirked. “You’re not going to the guild tomorrow. You’re staying in bed all day so I can fuck you out.”

“Yes, Sir,” Y/N whimpered, his hips twitching in response.


End file.
